Unwanted
by hobbitgrl
Summary: Following the events of "Bloodbath" Gibbs finds himself fighting unexpected feelings for Abby.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine yadda, yadda, yadda.

Unwanted

Following the events of "Bloodbath" Gibbs finds himself fighting unwanted feelings for Abby.

This is the prologue to "Never Again" and in theory there will be more to that story as well. I will not deny the world (or myself) a happy ending!

Chapter 1

Gibbs walked out of the interrogation room satisfied Abby would have no more trouble from Mower. He would be in jail for the next year at least; they could worry about him then. Satisfaction that Abby was safe warred with confusion over the night before. Visions of Abby drunk and in his shirt still haunted him.

"With the grain." It had been innocent, natural, just like all the other times they had touched. But this time had been nothing like the other times. Her smell, mixed with his own from his shirt, assaulted him and he had practically dropped her hand. His body's reaction-he had never reacted that way to Abby. He would never react that way to Abby-at least, never again. He refused to evaluate the emotions spawned by his unexpected reaction to her closeness.

She had been oblivious thankfully. If he had sat too still or spoken too harshly she hadn't noticed. Gibbs had been angry a himself for his…feelings. He may not be that old, but he was way too old for her.

When he walked into her lab she was sitting still holding Bert. The look in her eyes held no part of the silly woman he'd come to love.

"Is it over?" she asked him quietly.

"It's over," Gibbs replied, drawing her into a hug.

"Can I stay with you again tonight?" Abby asked him quietly, her face buried in his neck.

Gibbs held onto her for a moment and said nothing. His body was achingly aware of how hers was pressed up against him. He was embarrassed with himself for noticing and furious he couldn't control it better.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked when he stayed silent.

"Yeah Abbs," he said hoarsely. "You can stay."

He let go and walked out leaving a confused Abby behind. He couldn't stay any longer without running the risk of discovery.

When had he become so aware of Abby's scent? When had her husky voice started provoking him into grabbing her and-and nothing. Silently, he yelled at himself. A sure way to make this worse was to fantasize about it. Gibbs shook his head then gave himself a slap to the back of the head as the elevator doors opened.

"Hey Boss, we done for the night?" Tony asked him as he approached.

"Yeah DiNozzo," Gibbs told him. "Go home. You too," he finished gesturing to Ziva and McGee.

"Well Boss I had some paperwork-" McGee started but Gibbs cut him off.

"Go home McGee. Paperwork will be here tomorrow." McGee gave him an odd look but didn't argue further. Being a hardass had its perks.

When everyone finally left Gibbs allowed himself to sit back and begin working through whatever this thing with Abby was. He threw his glasses on the desk and rubbed his eyes; he could feel the beginnings of a headache creeping up behind his ears.

Abby would be up here any moment and then she would expect him to take her back to his place. She would expect him to hold her and talk to her like he always did. She would expect to be safe with him like she always was.

The self-loathing overwhelmed Gibbs as he thought of Abby in his shirt, hugging him, smelling like him. Papers flew across the room as he exploded, knocking his desk empty. Still the visions dominated his senses.

Abby drunk in his shirt.

Abby in his arms clinging to him.

Abby's scent crawling down his spine, boiling his blood.

"Gibbs!" Abby's voice was like a bucket of cold water. She stood back, a look of shocked concern overtaking her face as she examined the mess and Gibbs' own expression. Gibbs stood still, his every muscle tense. What was wrong with him? When had harmless flirting turned in to actual yearning?

"Gibbs?" Abby asked again after awhile. "Gibbs what's wrong?"

He couldn't look at her; he absolutely could not touch her. But how was he supposed to tell Abby, his Abby, that she couldn't stay with him? That he wouldn't keep her safe?

"They took Mower into custody Abbs," he finally ground out. "You're safe."

"Thank you," Abby said approaching him hesitantly. "Is that your way of telling me I can't stay with you tonight?'

"I'm just not good company tonight Abbs," he told her. She was right next to him now. He could feel her body heat against his right side. It hadn't been that long. He shouldn't be this out of control. Unable to bear being so close Gibbs moved away, putting distance between them.

Following, Abby put her hand on his shoulder. "Gibbs tell me-"

"Don't touch me!" he snarled spinning away from her. "Why do you always have to touch everybody?"

Abby sprang away from him, hurt turning her eyes bright green.

"I-I'm sorry Gibbs," she stammered. "I'll go." Turning on her heel, Abby bolted out of the room ignoring Gibbs apologies. She'd never seen Gibbs like that with her. What had she done? Had she said something last night when she was too drunk to stop herself? Sweet Jesus had she told him how she felt? Had she tried to sleep with him? Mortification swept through her body as the consequences of what must have been a failed seduction slammed into her understanding. As the elevator doors closed a sob tore through Abby's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Gibbs stood still in the wreckage of his tantrum. He shouldn't have yelled at Abby, but until he got his reactions under control it was better she hate him than know. If she knew she would be-she could only be-disgusted with him. He was disgusted with himself. He might not be as old as her father, but he was damn close. He was at least fifteen years older than her; he would be god damned before he turned the two of them into some sort of cliché. Ignoring the overwhelming urge to run after her, Gibbs headed home. It was time to crawl into a bottle and hope the world fixed itself by the time he came back out.

The next day found Gibbs late to work and grumpier than usual. His head was pounding but Abby, thankfully, was safely ensconced in her lab. He was going to have to talk to her, but not just yet. Not until the ibuprofen took effect.

"Looking a little pickled there Boss," Tony joked. "Rough night?"

The look Gibbs leveled at him made very clear he had left his sense of humor at home.

"Right," DiNozzo back tracked, "I have lots and lots of work I need to do. Lots and lots."

Somehow Gibbs made it through the morning without shooting anyone. Tony was blessedly quiet and Gibbs succeeded in ignoring all three members of his team until the pounding in his head settled into something more like a dull pain. Looking at the clock he knew he had to go check in with Abby. He never went this long without stopping by her lab. Was she still angry? Had she already forgiven him? He couldn't say which was worse. Last night-Gibbs shook his head. No one ever needed to know about last night. For as drunk as he was it seemed like the memory should have been fuzzier.

Stopping by the Caf-Pow! machine Gibbs felt his gut tighten as the elevator dropped. Walking into her lab he found a quiet Abby-no greeting, no music and no smile. Whatever this was, it was the worst.

"Abbs," he began slowly.

"Gibbs," she cut him off. "I'm sorry."

Her voice triggered a memory from last night. Him drunk and instead of forgetting her, being unable to focus on anything else. The bourbon made her voice so real, her scent still on his shirt as he gave in and reached down wrapping his hand-

"I know this is probably mortifying and I know you're probably disappointed in me so I'm just going to say I'm sorry and let's get this out of the way."

Gibbs couldn't breath; the clarity of the memory, of his fantasy, made it feel like it was happening now. What was going on? He couldn't even process her words as he tried to control his body's reaction to her proximity. That damn voice. That damn voice was scraping across his skin.

"I can't remember what I said, but I was really drunk and this can't be that much of a surprise to you. I mean, I tell you I love you all the time and it's not like I say things I don't mean. And, you know, maybe you couldn't conceive in what way I meant it but I promisepromisepromise that no matter how much your silver-haired charm might inspire a teeny-tiny crush I will never ever let it interfere with work or, you know, anything else."

Gibbs stared at her. Her speech had penetrated his consciousness part way through but he couldn't understand what he was hearing.

"Say something Gibbs," she begged him.

"What are you saying Abbs?" he finally asked quietly.

"Gibbs!" she whined. "Please don't make this any more humiliating than it already is. I mean, whatever I said the other night must have been awful enough."

"Why do you think you said something?" he asked.

"Because of yesterday!" she exploded. "I mean you were clearly uncomfortable and that must have been because…"

Abby's eyes got wider as her voice trailed off.

"Gibbs," she whispered. "I did say something? Didn't I?"

Gibbs shifted his stance as he tried to figure out his reply. He could feel Abby's emotions as if they were his own: she was embarrassed, confused, and steadily becoming more worried as he remained silent.

"Gibbs what happened?" she pleaded. "What did I do? Tell me I did not just reveal my oh-so-secret-crush for no reason!"

"You didn't do anything Abbs," he finally told her.

"Oh my god!" Abby screamed spinning away from him. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you…wait. If I didn't say anything what was yesterday about?"

Gibbs hated smart women.

"Gibbs," Abby said seriously. "Spill. Now."

Gibbs really hated tenacious smart women.

"This," Gibbs started, then stopped. How the hell were they supposed to have this conversation. Abby liked him-Abby _liked _him-but this could not happen. This could never happen.

"Oh Gibbs!" Abby sighed and threw herself on him with a hug. Gibbs' body reacted immediately. Breath hissed out before he nearly threw Abby's body off of his own.

"Gibbs," she whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes, "please don't be weird. We'll just pretend nothing happened. Please don't act so scared of me."

Gibbs was lost, paralyzed by her tears. He couldn't hurt her, not his Abby, but he couldn't explain.

"This can't happen Abby," he finally growled. Desire made his voice deeper and harsh.

"What? Being friends? Hugs? I always hug you Gibbs and I know you're probably-"

"It can't happen!" Gibbs roared. He was so close to losing control. So close to kissing her. He liked the way she felt, liked the way she grabbed him without asking and was never scared of him. He liked Abby. He wanted Abby, but god dammit he did not want to want Abby.

Abby caught a look of pure anguish on Gibbs' face as he yelled at her. He turned around and his shoulders almost quivered from the stress of holding himself taut. He told her she hadn't said anything, but ever since that night in the basement he acted like he couldn't stand to be around her. He acted…he acted like…

Abby got it.

"Gibbs," she whispered coming up behind him. "Gibbs look at me."

Gibbs knew the moment she figured it out. He could feel the change in her energy even with his back to her. When he felt her behind him whispering his name he nearly gave in, nearly gave up. But this could not happen.

"No Abbs," he told her without turning around. "This didn't happen. It won't happen. You will stop throwing yourself at me, and we won't speak of it again." He heard her gasp. Yeah, he'd hurt her.

"Gibbs," she said softly. He knew the pain in her voice and for just a second let himself feel how much he wanted this. Putting his emotions back under lock and key Gibbs turned and looked at her with a cold stare. He was no longer her Gibbs; he was now the agent that had seen and lost too much.

"No." He said it simply and without emotion. Before Abby could react he spun on his heel and walked to the elevator. It was going to take a lot of whiskey to make this go away.


	3. Chapter 3

-1This isn't the last chapter, but I felt it was an acceptable stopping point thus far.

Chapter 3

Abby came upstairs after finishing her report on the Dempsey case. Gibbs had avoided her, she had avoided Gibbs, no one suspected a thing. Abby was not finished with him, though. She knew Gibbs, maybe even better than he knew himself. His code could never allow him act on-whatever this was between them.

So Abby would act on it for him.

Seeing his desk empty she changed directions and headed to her car. Everyone had gone home for the night. It had been a rough day, Gibbs was probably relaxing in his basement. It would only be neighborly to stop by and check on him. Abby prided herself on her neighborly behavior.

His front door was unlocked like it always was; she didn't bother announcing herself, dropping her coat on the couch as she walked by and heading straight for the basement door. Abby didn't let herself think about his reaction to her appearance; Gibbs could be unpleasant when he didn't want to see someone. Abby knew she was the very last person he wanted to see, but the bottle of bourbon she clutched in her hand was her bribe into staying.

He said nothing as she descended, never breaking rhythm as he sanded. Without interrupting Abby walked to the work desk and set down the bottle then pulled a sawhorse over and took a seat. She wasn't the most patient of people, but she was counting on Gibbs breaking first. It wasn't a bet she would have made under any other circumstances but this was Gibbs and her; he was different with her. Her confidence wavered after when Gibbs ignored her, and she began to wonder if those days weren't over.

"Gibbs," Abby called. "Gibbs!"

"What Abbs?" he answered shortly never turning away from his work.

"Come on Gibbs talk to me," she told him.

"You're in my basement, Abby," he replied.

"Well I know I'm in your basement, but you've been very unGibbs since-well you know when since," she rambled quickly. "And we're figuring this out Gibbs. We're going to figure it out tonight."

"There's nothing to figure Abby," he said impatiently. "You should go home."

"No Gibbs I'm not leaving." Her mouth pressed into a stubborn line, but Gibbs still wouldn't turn around to see it.

He began sanding again and Abby jumped off the sawhorse. If he wouldn't look at her she would just make him.

"I will not be beaten by the famous Gibbs Stonewall Maneuver!" she told him. Grabbing his hands, Abby made him stop and squeezed her body between him and the boat.

"Gibbs Stonewall Maneuver?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Come on Gibbs," she said, "everybody knows that's your greatest weapon. But you can't just ignore me Gibbs. Not me." Abby grabbed his face in her hands and pulled his eyes to hers when he began to pull away. She could smell him-sawdust, varnish, and soap. Being this close to him, feeling his warm face under her hands, was intoxicating.

Gibbs pulled away from her harshly and put distance between them. She knew she was making him uncomfortable and she knew why, but really, that was the whole point.

"You need to go home Abby," he said, anger creeping into his voice. He turned to the work table and looked at the bourbon before setting it on a smaller table below. Abby pursued, trapping him between her and the table.

"You need to stop avoiding me Gibbs," she told him. "We're gonna talk about this."

"Talk about what Abbs?" he growled.

"Talk about you," she drew one fingernail down his spine, felt him tremble under her touch, "and me."

Gibbs flipped around, knocking her hand away from him. He grabbed her upper arms, pinning her hands to her body. His eyes were a perfect blue, a perfect, furious blue and Abby saw the tick in his jaw as he fought to keep himself under control.

"Go. Home." It was an order, snarled through his teeth. Abby knew she was close. He was fighting himself as much as he was fighting her. If it were anyone other than Gibbs, if she was any less sure of the outcome Abby might have been scared. But this was Gibbs and this was her. And Abby was absolutely sure.

Leaning into his hold she kissed him.

For half a second there was no reaction and Abby panicked. Her heart stopped beating in her chest and adrenaline flooded her system. Before she could pull back, though, Gibbs mouth moved on hers and her panic shifted into desire. Deepening the kiss she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and stroke the roof; her nipples immediately tightened and her arousal spiked. She moaned into his mouth and threaded her fingers through his hair as he let go of her arms and grabbed her ass, pulling her body flush against his.

Suddenly Gibbs lifted and spun. One second she was standing in front of him trying to meld their bodies and the next she was sitting on the work table. Gibbs knocked tools aside and without breaking the kiss she opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he stepped up to her. Locking her ankles behind his back Abby feverishly rubbed her body against his, needing more.

She felt his hands on her shirt as she reached for the hem of his. They broke the kiss only to pull their clothes off; Abby sighed as she felt his strong chest against her own. His nimble fingers slipped around behind her and her bra flipped free. Leaning back she let him slide it off her arms and her eyes glazed over as he replaced the material with his mouth.

"So beautiful Abbs." He whispered it against her skin as he kissed his way back up to her mouth. She wasn't conscious of her actions anymore; she didn't even know her hips were rubbing his. She just wanted release, wanted to feel him in her.

"Please," she begged him as he kissed his way back down. "Please."

He looked up at her words, a very male smile on his lips. His hair was wild from her fingers and without releasing her gaze he took her breast in his mouth, biting just enough to make her scream with pleasure. Abby dug her fingernails into the back of his arms; she was delirious, desperate.

"Now," she growled, her voice pure gravel.

Gibbs pushed her skirt up and unbuttoned his pants. She smiled as he freed himself and arched her hips, giving him better access. Pushing aside her underwear he touched her clit for the first time, rubbing gently. Abby nearly came then, her body clenching under his touch as she screamed.

Positioning himself Gibbs entered her with one thrust, his breath hissing through his teeth at the feel of being inside her. Abby squeezed with her entire body, her fingernails making tracks in his shoulders as Gibbs slammed into her. The table beat against the wall in time and she dropped her hips slightly so that he rubbed all of her with each thrust.

The scream built with her climax and her whole body shook as she came. Clenching Gibbs she erupted, head back and spine arched. He held on to her, pummeling her until his own hips jerked. Dropping his face to her neck he buried himself in her, riding his own orgasm on the tail of hers.

They stayed like that for an eternity, Gibbs on Abby, Abby somewhere between the table and the wall. Their breath sawed in and out as reality slowly closed in around them. Abby couldn't think; she had just…with Gibbs…finally. And it had been amazing.

Gibbs was the first one to move; pulling himself off of her he stepped back, tucking himself back into his pants and looking around for his shirt. Abby stayed splayed on the table, her skirt hiked up to her hips. She still wasn't sure she could move.

"You need to go home Abbs," he said, finding his shirt and putting it on. Abby sat perfectly still for a moment, sure she had misheard.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"Home, Abby," he said again. "You need to go home." Bending down he picked up her shirt and bra and held them behind him, still not looking at her.

Abby felt herself go numb. She hopped off the table and grabbed her clothes. Putting the shirt on she wadded the bra up in her hand. She looked at him for a moment, but he never turned around. Never looked at her.

She was going to lose it. She was going to lose it, but she wasn't going to lose it here-not after this. Abby made herself walk out slowly, calmly. She had been so sure. And she had been so wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

Gibbs didn't have an answer for DiNozzo when he asked what had kept Abby out of the office for two days.

"But Boss, she would have to have the plague to miss two days and believe me she shouldn't be home alone if she has the plague," Tony quipped.

Gibbs ignored him.

"Haven't you talked to her? What did she say? Why won't she answer her phone?" Tony persisted.

"She's not talking to me either DiNozzo."

"Why isn't she talking-" Tony swallowed his words at Gibbs' glare. Turning around he walked back to his desk and pretended to work quietly.

When Gibbs finally left the office on an errand all three members broke into conversation at once.

"What did he do to Abby?" from McGee.

"He knows something," stated Ziva.

"This is not good," Tony said over both of them. "That was a level 3 glare. Something is very, very wrong."

"A level 3 glare?" asked McGee.

"Open your eyes Probie. You should be able to recognize and catalogue all Gibbs' stares into the appropriate level," Tony said with a smirk. "Level 1: He is annoyed but slightly amused. If it's a level 1 you're in no real danger and may proceed with caution. Level 2: If you don't shut up you'll be sifting through garbage for a week. If you're lucky. Level 3: Gibbs is mere seconds from going for his gun. If you don't disappear he will shoot you."

"You've really spend some time observing Gibbs there haven't you?" McGee teased.

"McGee, Tony knows the glares because Tony is the only one Gibbs glares at," Ziva said.

"Hardy har har," Tony mocked. "Laugh all you want, but Abby's not here and she definitely didn't sound sick on the phone. Combine that with Gibbs obviously looking for someone to shoot and we have a mystery on our hands."

"I would be careful Anthony," Ducky said from behind him. "If Gibbs' attitude and Abigail's absence are connected he will not take kindly to your interference. And if this is merely coincidence he will most certainly find irritation in your involvement. Either way, he may shoot you."

"A fair point Ducky," Tony agreed. "How do you suggest we solve this little quandry?"

"Elementary my dear investigator," Ducky told him. "I will simply stop by Abigail's apartment and check on her. Knowing our dear Abby I do not anticipate having to work at making her talk."

"She clearly isn't talking to Gibbs, Ducky, why would she talk to you?" Ziva asked.

"Because Abigail and I have more than a professional relationship. She views us as her family and that makes me the doting uncle," Ducky said with a little grin. "Whatever her problem, I will have her right as rain by tomorrow."

An hour later Ducky was pouring them both tea and Abby still hadn't said a word. There was no doubt she was hurting, and Ducky was certain Gibbs was involved.

"Here is your tea Abigail," Ducky told her, handing her the cup. "Perhaps a combination of tea and talking would lift this cloud I see surrounding you?"

"Ducky," Abby sighed. "I appreciate that you're worried. And I will be back at work tomorrow, but I've just been sick."

"Abigail," Ducky said seriously, "You would never miss two days of work because you were sick."

"Thanks for the tea Ducky," Abby told him standing. "I think you better go now."

Ducky put his cup down and looked up at Abby seriously.

"Dear Abigail," he started then paused for a moment as if considering his next words. "What did Jethro do to you?"

Abby remained uncharacteristically silent as she held her apartment door open. Nodding his head Ducky sat his cup down and stood, coat over his arm. He stopped in front of Abby and looked up at her, making sure she met his gaze.

"You will always have my word that should you need to talk I will never share the conversation with another soul." When he was sure Abby understood he reached up, kissed her on the cheek, and walked out of her apartment. So it had finally happened then. And it has ended as badly as Ducky always feared it would.

When Abby was sure Ducky was gone she slid down the door and hugged her knees to her forehead as she cried.

The next day Abby showed up on time, she was quiet but dry eyed. She knew how important it was the team never knew; that's why she had taken two days to make sure she could keep it together. She still didn't know what to do. Did she ignore Gibbs? Hit him? Put a laxative in his coffee and slowly poison him until he apologized for being an ass?

"It just can't happen again," Abby said out loud to herself. "It was a mistake, and I am a world class scientist. I have clearly gathered enough evidence to conclude this is a dangerous and possibly lethal venture. I'll kill him and leave no evidence."

"Confessing to Bert?" McGee asked from the doorway.

"McGee!" Abby squealed. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I'm sorry Abbs," he said chagrined, "it-it was open."

"You shouldn't listen to other people's private conversations," Abby told him. "Do you have a reason for being here?"

"I just wanted to check on you," McGee stumbled out, "make sure you were okay."

"Do I look okay?" Abby gestured at herself. "I'm here aren't I?"

"I'm going to go back up to my desk," McGee backtracked.

"You do that," Abby told him, turning her back on him. After she heard the elevator doors close she hugged Bert and pursed her lips.

"Guess I'm going to have be a better actress," she said.

The day passed uneventfully. Abby was glad there was no reason for Gibbs to come down, but petrified waiting. They just needed to get it over with. She could show him she was fine, he could stop avoiding her and everything would go back to normal.

"And I am fine," Abby said out loud. "I'm so fine it's a wonder the government hasn't kidnapped me and stolen my DNA for its super powered fineness."

"You're that fine, huh?"

Abby spun around, her heart in her throat. There was Gibbs standing in her doorway cracking jokes like nothing had happened. All of Abby's fineness dissipated in an instant.

"I guess you're not fine," Gibbs said into the silence.

"I will be," Abby finally said. "I mean you have three ex-wives. It's not like I should be surprised."

"Abby," he said with a warning.

"No Gibbs," she snapped. "No you don't get to 'Abby' me. You don't get to _anything _me ever again."

She paced back and forth, two days of bottled emotions vying for attention at once. Gibbs stood silent and still, a slight twitch of his eye the only evidence that he was uncomfortable.

"I just never thought you would do that to me," she finally said. "To me Gibbs. I'm your favorite, your girl. And you treat me like _that_? Is it because you don't care or you can't help yourself? Do I even want to know? Because if you don't care that means all these years were a lie. It means I imagined every kindness, every hug, every everything. But if you can't help yourself that means I'm just bound to get treated like some desperate little girl over and over again."

"Abby-" he tried to interrupt but Abby was having none of it.

"No Gibbs!" she screamed. "You don't get to stand there and act like this is my fault. You were there too. You seemed more than happy to participate. So don't blame me. Don't you dare blame me!"

"Can I talk now?" he asked quietly when she stopped screaming at him. Abby's only response was a glare. Tony would have rated it a level 4.

"I came down here to apologize," Gibbs finally said.

"You never apologize," Abby shot back.

"I do when I mess up this bad," he told her. "Abby it shouldn't have happened. It should never have happened. I didn't-"

"Oh shutthefuckup."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, his temper showing up to the party.

"You didn't mean for it to happen. It never should have happened," Abby mocked him, oblivious to the increasing violence of his stare. "But it did happen Gibbs. It happened and we both _liked _it. And maybe it shouldn't happen again or maybe it's not a good idea, but you don't deal with that by kicking me out of your basement like some…some…

"I didn't kick you out-"

"Some whore!" she screamed at him.

"Now just wait a damn minute," Gibbs roared his temper finally snapping. He charged her like a bull, but Abby didn't back up so much as an inch. "Yeah, I messed up. Yeah, I handled it badly. But I never treated you like a whore, and your two year old temper tantrum is proof this was all a mistake!"

Abby punched him. She didn't mean to. It wasn't a conscious move and she knew she was wrong to do it, but she just blacked out for a minute. One second Gibbs was roaring in her face and the next her fist was smashing into his cheek.

His reaction was instantaneous; as soon as Abby's fist connected he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. When she brought her other hand up to help fight free he grabbed that one and twisted it too. Abby was unaware of her heaving breaths or the way her anger made her eyes bright green. Gibbs was suddenly aware of her body smashed against his, her mouth inches from his own.

"If you kiss me you better mean it," Abby said softly but with heat.

Gibbs just stared at her for a long moment. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her; he wanted nothing more than-with a shake of his head he released her hands and pushed her away from him as he stepped back.

"The fearless Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Abby turned away from him and her voice had a tone Gibbs had never heard in it before.

"He can face down an army and save the world, but careful ladies. He won't face you." It was disgust. For him.

"He'll lie to you. He won't mean to, but he won't be able to help it." Abby turned around and Gibbs felt something inside of him break at the look in her eyes. "Get out of my lab."


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

The next week was the most uncomfortable Tony, Ziva, and McGee had ever experienced. Gibbs was violently angry, and painfully mean. No hint of the curmudgeonly but ultimately understanding field agent remained, and he never went down to Abby's lab-if she had results she reported to Tony, Ziva, or McGee. Taking the report was no picnic either as the cheerful, loving forensic scientist had disappeared. She had been replaced by a quick tempered harpy who neither hugged nor smiled and had no patience for small talk.

It was Ducky that finally talked Abby into some version of her former self. He was the only one that even suspected, and he was also the only one Abby would let near her for more than a minute.

"You need to talk to him Abigail," he said one night in her lab.

"Talk to who Ducky," Abby asked shortly.

"Jethro," he said. Abby's shoulders stiffened and her fingers broke rhythm as they typed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ducky," she finally said.

"I _know_ Abby," Ducky pushed. Abby turned around and looked at him wide-eyed, panic in her gaze. "I figured it out; no one told me."

"How?" she asked, fighting to keep her breathing even.

"He is a bear and you are miserable," Ducky told her. "It doesn't take a psychologist to read the cause of your mental anguish."

"I can't talk to him Ducky," Abby said, turning back to her work. "You don't really know. Not really."

"Abigail," Ducky said coming up behind her, "he is going to lose his job or get himself killed. He is distracted, angry, the worst version of himself I have ever seen. You are the only one who can reach him because you are the only one he will listen to."

"I can't Ducky," she said again. "I can't."

"You can Abigail," Ducky said taking her shoulders in his hands. "You can and you must. Whatever Jethro did, is it worth ruining his life over?"

Abby felt tears in her eyes, but Ducky wouldn't let her go.

"It is ruining your life too," Ducky said, staring at her tears. "Where did our happy Abby go? The eccentric girl who wouldn't be contained? You have to talk to him because he will not talk to you, and you two are killing each other." A sob broke through Abby's lips and Ducky pulled her down into a hug.

"It just hurts so much," Abby sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know my dear, I know," Ducky soothed. He held her safe, stroking her hair as her tears soaked his shirt.

Gibbs was still at his desk when Ducky walked by hours later. The squad room was dark and quiet and Gibbs hunched over paperwork. Ducky stopped at his desk and cleared his throat.

"Can I help you Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Abigail would like to talk to you in her lab." Ducky didn't move as Gibbs' eyes narrowed; he gave up nothing as Gibbs stood, put the paperwork away and came around his desk to stand in front of Ducky.

"And why would Abby like to talk to me in her lab?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"I wouldn't know," Ducky played, "I'm merely the messenger."

They stayed like that for another minute, Gibbs furious and Ducky willfully oblivious. It was Gibbs who finally broke the stare and headed for the elevator.

"You should mind your own business Duck," Gibbs called over his shoulder.

"You should be more mindful of your own Jethro," Ducky replied quietly to the empty room.

Gibbs entered the lab like he was walking into battle. He had left his jacket at his desk and his gun in his drawer. He suddenly wished he had both on him. Abby was at her desk and she stood when he walked in, gesturing for him to stand where he was.

"You wanted to see me Abbs?" he asked softly.

"Yeah you need, I mean I need…" Abby stopped, swallowed and tried again. "We need closure Gibbs."

"How do you suggest we get that?" Gibbs asked after a moment.

"I don't know," Abby said looking down.

"I didn't lie to you Abbs," Gibbs finally said. He started towards her, but then stopped himself.

"How could you do that?" Abby whispered.

Gibbs stayed silent.

"How could you just, just send me home?" Her voice hitched at the last word and Abby fought to hold it together.

"I didn't know what to do," he finally told her. "I don't like feeling this way about you."

"Feeling what way?" Abby asked him.

"Wanting…you," he said, emotion making his voice thick.

"Why is that so bad?"

"Because I'm too old for you Abbs," he shot. "I'm too old and your boss and this can't happen. It shouldn't have ever happened."

"But it did," Abby pushed him. "It did and you're not and I don't care. I get to decide if you're too old and being my boss, well, no one needs to know do they? And this is me Gibbs, _me_. How could you just send me home like that? And then say that my reaction was some sort of…of temper tantrum? I can't believe you did that; I wouldn't have believed you could do that."

"I know it's you Abbs," he said coming closer. "I always know it's you."

Abby stared at him for a long moment before moving forward, leaving less than an inch between them. Looking up at him she let her gaze linger on his lips before traveling to his eyes.

"Do you want me?" she whispered against his mouth.

"Every second," he told her, his breath caressing her lips.

"Then have me. We'll figure out the rest later."

Gibbs' gaze bored into hers, their breath mingling as they kept that inch between them. Reaching up he slowly cradled her face in his hands and lowered his mouth, slowly, until he was kissing her so gently she was straining against his hold.

"Slowly this time Abbs," he said against her mouth. "Slowly."

Pushing their bodies together Abby rubbed her hips against his as her tongue snaked into his mouth.

"I want you," she said looking directly into his eyes.

In an second they were on the floor, Gibbs' mouth attacking hers as his hands pushed up her shirt. Abby responded pulling his over his head then rolling them over and straddling him.

"This time I'm on top," she said with a wicked grin then whipped her shirt over her head. She leaned down and resumed the kiss, moving on top of him until she felt him under his pants, ready to burst through the zipper. With a smile she began kissing her way down his chest, stopping at his nipples when he moaned. Leaving red marks with her nails she scraped her hands down his stomach then licked each mark while her hands went to work on his pants.

Unbuckling his belt she opened his pants and pulled them down, helping him push them off along with his shoes as she resumed kissing her way down. She teased him mercilessly, refusing to put her whole mouth on him until he couldn't keep himself still. Between one tease and the next she swallowed him. His hips shot off the floor and his neck corded as her tongue went to work.

"Abby," he growled. Abby looked up at him, and licked the underside while reaching her hand down and cupping him. He nearly lost it right there like a teenager, and he felt Abby's chuckle as he fought for control. Using willpower he never knew he had, Gibbs reached down and grabbed her, pulling her up and flipping her on her back as he rolled on top of her.

"My turn."

He ignored her mouth, going straight for her neck instead. He nipped his way from her ear to her collarbone and felt her shudder beneath him as his hands ripped off her bra. Still assaulting her neck with his teeth and tongue he found her nipples and began to roll them. Abby arched against him and he gave a smile of his own as he kissed his way down, taking one breast in his mouth as his hands went to work on her skirt. Finding the zipper he pushed her skirt and underwear down then followed the length of her thigh back up. He found the spot with this finger and switched to the other breast as wordless moans escaped her throat.

He positioned himself between her legs then dropped, replacing his finger with his mouth before she knew what was happening.

"Gibbs!" she screamed. He sucked gently in response, stretching her with two fingers and watching her writhe in front of him. She came hard with a scream, her thighs clenching around his shoulders and her toes curling against his back.

Gibbs moved back up her body, kissing her neck again as she caught her breath. Abby moaned again as he entered her and he moved slowly, lost inside her. Abby looked at him as he moved and gave a slow smile.

"What Abbs?" Gibbs asked between kisses. Abby didn't answer, but pushed and rolled them over, throwing her head back as he penetrated further.

"I'm on top," she said in her husky voice, putting her hand on his chest and riding him. Gibbs grabbed her hips and let his head fall back, trying to keep control. She felt so good he didn't want it to end. Abby didn't want him in control, though. She circled her hips, smiling as he teeth clenched.

Gibbs looked at her on top of him, a slight sheen of sweat on her skin as she drove him crazy. Unable to stop his hips from pistoning into her he reached over with one hand and rubbed that same spot. Abby lost control then and all logic disappeared. She rode him hard as he rubbed and both sought blindly for release. Their speed increased as she moved and then she exploded on top of him. He felt the rush of heat and her muscles spasm, and he lasted only a second before roaring as he jerked inside her.

Abby collapsed on top of him, her body blanketing his as they both fought for breath.

"Can we just do this for awhile?" Abby asked when she got her breath back. "No promises, no strings-just this."

"Can we?" he asked back.

"I'm not the one that freaked Gibbs," she told him. "You're the flight risk here."

He looked at her for a moment before pulling her face to his and kissing her deeply.

"Yeah Abbs, we can do this," he said with a grin. "Should never have tried to out stubborn you anyway."

"Alright," she laughed rolling off of him and beginning the search for her clothes. "Do you think we can make it to a bed one of these times?"

"I think that can be arranged," he said as he found his pants and pulled them on.

"Tonight?" she asked mischievously. He walked over and picked up his shirt then kissed her again.

"Not tonight," he said.

"Why not?"

"Need to sleep. Big night tomorrow."

"Likely excuse," Abby teased him.

"I promise when it's over we will find a bed and celebrate," Gibbs whispered, pulling her close.

"What do you have to do?"

"Make sure no one pulls another 9-11 with Navy ships," Gibbs told her.

"Alright," she told him with a kiss. "Be careful."

"Always am Abbs," Gibbs replied. "Get some rest, you got a big night ahead of you."

He winked as he walked out of the lab.


End file.
